falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Simple armor
ATHENA Project (Body/Head) * Ingredients: ??? * Tech Level: 9 * Ballistic: ??? Bio: ??? Electric: ??? EMP: ??? Hard: ??? Heat: ??? An incomplete power armor project pioneered by the Enclave in conjunction with Poseidon Energy. According to initial tests, it had defensive capabilities above and beyond any other infantry armor in use before the apocalypse. Combat Armor (Body) * Ingredients: 5 Ceramics, 5 Plastic, 3 Textile * Tech Level: 8 * Normal: 16, Bio: 12, Energy: 8 Worn by the more mobile units that accompanied power armor troops prior to the war, combat armor offers protection without sacrificing mobility or fine motor control. Combat Helmet (Head) * Ingredients: 3 Ceramics, 3 Plastic, 1 Textile * Tech Level: 8 * Normal: 16, Bio: 12, Energy: 8 Worn by the more mobile units that accompanied power armor troops prior to the war, combat armor offers protection without sacrificing visibility. Construction Helmet (Head) * Ingredients: 5 Plastic * Tech Level: 6 * Normal: 8, Bio: 2, Energy: 4 Your standard, run-of-the-mill yellow construction helmet. Environmental Armor (Body) * Ingredients: 10 Plastic, 2 Medic * Tech Level: 8 * Normal: 6, Bio: 16, Energy: 12 *-10 Sneak Environmental armor was developed for use in heavily contaminated environments, and is prized in the wasteland for its ability to protect against biological threats. Environmental Helmet (Head) * Ingredients: 6 Plastic, 1 Medic * Tech Level: 8 * Normal: 6, Bio: 16, Energy: 12 Environmental armor was developed for use in heavily contaminated environments, and is prized in the wasteland for its ability to protect against biological threats. Hei Gui Armor (Body/Head) * Ingredients: ??? * Tech Level: 9 * Ballistic: ??? Bio: ??? Electric: ??? EMP: ??? Hard: ??? Heat: ??? The Chinese solution to invasion by U.S. forces in power armor was its Hei Gui stealth armor, worn by elite Chinese "Black Ghost" counterinsurgency/terror units. Not much was known about this armor, save that it had active camouflage systems as well as technology that enhanced reflexes and heightened perception. Hei Gui technology was the basis for the unstable "Stealth Boy" wrist units developed in the U.S. HERMES Project (Body/Head) * Ingredients: ??? * Tech Level: 9 * Ballistic: ??? Bio: ??? Electric: ??? EMP: ??? Hard: ??? Heat: ??? An incomplete combat armor project pioneered by the Enclave in conjunction with Poseidon Energy. Theoretically, it offered all of the protection of power armor without the cumbersome weight or strength enhancements. Leather Armor (Body) * Ingredients: 6 Fauna, 4 Plastic * Tech Level: 6 * Normal: 8, Bio: 6, Energy: 4 Leather armor looks something like a motorcycle rider's heavy track outfit. It consists of thick pads covered by a tight leather surface. Leather Outfit (Body) * Ingredients: 8 Fauna * Tech Level: 2 * Normal: 6, Bio: 4, Energy: 4 Leather outfits are made of scraps of leather and layers of heavy cloth. They are all mismatched pieces of armor slapped together into an "outfit". Metal Armor (Body) * Ingredients: 8 Metal * Tech Level: 4 * Normal: 16, Bio: 8, Energy: 2 * -20 Sneak An awful alternative to combat armor, metal armor is heavy and noisy. It was only used in pre-war times because it was cheaper and quicker to manufacture than the high tech combat and power armor suits. Metal Outfit (Body) * Ingredients: 8 Metal * Tech Level: 3 * Normal: 12, Bio: 4, Energy: 0 * -20 Sneak Metal outfits are pieces of road signs, car doors, and other debris that is made to protect primarily against normal damage. These are all mismatched pieces of armor slapped together into an "outfit". Motorcycle Helmet (Head) * Ingredients: 5 Plastic * Tech Level: 7 * Normal: 12, Bio: 4, Energy: 2 * -1 PE A standard impact-resistant motorcycle helmet. Power Armor (Body) * Ingredients: 8 Metal, 4 Motor, 4 Hydraulic, 8 Circuitry, 3 Plastic * Tech Level: 8 * Normal: 24, Bio: 16, Energy: 12 * +2 ST, -2 AG, -50 Sneak, -40 Medic, Steal, Security This is the classic t-51b power armor used by U.S. troops immediately prior to the drop of the bombs. Though it is very powerful, the wearer is significantly penalized while wearing it. Power Helmet (Head) * Ingredients: 3 Metal, 2 Circuitry, 3 Polymer * Tech Level: 8 * Normal: 24, Bio: 16, Energy: 12 *-1 PE This is the classic t-51b power armor used by U.S. troops immediately prior to the drop of the bombs. Though it is powerful, the wearer is somewhat penalized while wearing it. Scav Outfit (Body) * Ingredients: 8 Textile, 6 Plastic * Tech Level: 6 * Normal: 2, Bio: 6, Energy: 6 Scav outfits appear to be rags, pieces of plastic, and other bits of debris designed to protect against biological and energy attacks. These are all mismatched pieces of armor slapped together into an "outfit". Tesla Armor (Body) * Ingredients: 12 Metal, 15 Vacuum, 2 Fusion * Tech Level: 8 * Normal: 12, Bio: 16, Energy: 24 * -20 Sneak Tesla armor is constructed from plans left by Nikola Tesla decades before the war even started. Though his plans looked completely insane, they, of course, worked like a charm. Tesla Helmet (Head) * Ingredients: 4 Metal, 5 Vacuum, 1 Fusion * Tech Level: 8 * Normal: 12, Bio: 16, Energy: 24 Tesla armor is constructed from plans left by Nikola Tesla decades before the war even started. Though his plans looked completely insane, they, of course, worked like a charm. Category:Simple